danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/William the Warrior: A Terraria Story
Chapter One: A start William Wyvern. That was my name. I was young when I wanted to explore an island. My dad died fighting a impeding doom. My mom died of sickness. I was gonna survive better than average people. I was obsessed with melee weapons. My best friend, Andy, liked ranged more. He was the marksmen when we would play marksmen and swordsmen when we were little. I look at my survivalist guide, Andrew, shoot a slime with his bow. "Hey, William. They say there is a person who will help you survive in this land...oh wait. That's me." he says. "Do you have any general tips for weapons? I'm more of a melee attacker." "Hmm...melee weapons..." I wait for a moment for him to make a response. He then says "You could try mining. Though you would need torches to brighten the darkness and a weapon beforehand." The guide gives me a wooden broadsword and a torch. "There's a dark cave a mile west. You could go there." "Thanks, Andrew. See you in a few hours." I start to walk over to a hill. I then climb over it, doing some parkour. I then reach the top and take a nice survey or what's around me. I see a waterfall and river, and a few more hills. There is some purple land in the distance. I then see at one of the hills is a cave. "Perfect. Time to get to work." I said, sliding down the hill. After slashing at a few slimes, and passing sunflowers, I reach the cave. I take a torch out. I see a shadow of a lady with long braided hair reaching both her sides for a split second. "Who's there?" I say, drawing my sword. I notice I have a pickaxe and axe with me as well. I look around. From the cave, someone bumps into me. I point my sword at them, but she's already dashing away. A baby slime follows her. "That was strange." I say, going in the cave. I get out a torch and take a gander in the cave. It had to be deep, but I have the feeling that the girl already went on a mining spree by now. I start to mine the ores I see. Copper and Iron were very common. I also found a chest full of lead, healing potions, night owl potions, Silver Coins, torches, and a cloud in a bottle. I take it all, and put on the bottle on my leg. Now I could double jump. It was also useful beause I managed to get to a far away abandoned underground house. In the chest in the house was a featherfall potion, some silver bars, a water walking potion, some glowsticks, and hermes boots. There was also a suspicious looking eye. I don't know what was up with the eye, but I knew it wasn't something good. I don't know when those got here, but I found three life crystals in my pocket. I crumble them, feeling myself become stronger. Then, a big slime knocks me off a ledge onto the ground. I land directly on my leg. I think I heard it break.. "OWWWWWWWWWWWOWOWOW!" I shout in pain. The slime pounces directly on me. I thrust in the air, stopping it. It then splits into two baby slimes. "Oh, you have got to be kidding." I manage to slice at them both. I take the remains or them and pocket them. I had some gel, at least. I then see a skeleton with a bag approach me. "Hey, are you good?" "I'm fine." "Would you like to buy something from me?" the skeleton opens his bag, revealing glowsticks and potions. "I'm fine, but thanks anyway." I say. "Oh crud. Watch out." he says, throwing bones at a yellow slime. The slime then has a few more friends. Some get on my (broken) leg. I slice them off. Then, one gets on my head. I can't breathe at all and had to hold my breath. The skeleton gets pounced and becomes bones. I tear the slime on my head off, splitting it apart. The other slimes are frightened and run away. I approach them and slash them all, one by one. I decide to go back to the surface. I had enough slime for one day. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts